


coffee vs tea

by spideremoji



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee Shops, Gen, Oneshot, adrien has always been home schooled, an argument that has little to no value, i finally wrote alya into something, theyre not together but hey it may lead up to that ;)))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideremoji/pseuds/spideremoji
Summary: when adrien walks into a local coffee shop to de-stress, he doesn't expect himself to be wrapped up in an argument between two girls about the disgustingness of coffee, and the superiority of tea.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	coffee vs tea

**Author's Note:**

> been stressing out lately, and working on fics is hard so i just did this oneshot to kind of let off steam and try to get myself back in the writing mood to get back to a hint of mischief. by the way - i dont drink coffee or tea, and whichever one you prefer is up to you, no shade~ ;D
> 
> and as always, sorry for any spelling mistakes or funky stuff. i dont have a beta and i kind of just wrote this for fun, so i cant say i was really thorough in spell-checking and all that, huehue

It was a Monday afternoon, and Adrien was _tired_. He was only seventeen, but already did he feel like those stressed-out workaholics in their thirties who were stuck in some dead-end office job he would always see in TV shows or books. Exams were just a few days away, and he didn't feel nearly as prepared as he should. Alongside his piano and fencing lessons, he hardly found any time for himself these past few weeks. 

He was slowly losing it, and apparently it showed. 

With the complaints of the photographer fresh in his mind - did he mention he's been overworked with photoshoots, too? - all Adrien wanted to do now was to take a small coffee break. 

Which is how he found himself here, in a small coffee shop that was tucked in the corner of the street, almost hiding behind the fabrics shop that was just next door. The smell of coffee and pastries greeted Adrien's nose, and he welcomed the scent with a small sigh. 

Walking towards the counter and placing an order for a cup of coffee, he took a moment to let the calm atmosphere wash away his worries for the time being. When his drink was ready, he happily took the cup and took up a seat near the windows. Taking out his phone, he scrolled through his Instagram and was delighted at the new batch of cat memes his feed was giving him.

It wasn't until he felt someone take up a seat behind him that he realized he was zoning out and was just staring at his phone for the past few minutes.

Adrien blinked out of his stupor, taking a sip of his coffee and wondering how early Nathalie would allow him to go to bed. He could already hear her now, "I'm afraid you have a late-night photoshoot scheduled for tonight," as she walked away, her heels clicking against the floor being the only noise in the house.

He sighed through his nose, suppressing the thoughts of home and letting the sounds of the coffee shop fill his mind instead. The chit-chattering of the nearby customers, the sounds of coffee brewing...

The girl and her friend that was sitting right behind him.

Adrien couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation a little bit, but hey! They're the ones who were talking so loudly.

"Girl, you should really try some of the coffee here. It'd wake you right up! It's really good, too!" Adrien heard the girl take a loud sip, followed by a dramatized _"ahh!"_ to prove her point.

"Alya, please... You know I don't like that stuff," The other girl groaned.

"Yeah, and I don't get it! You're like, the only one in our class that prefers tea over coffee." Alya huffed. 

"It's not my fault I prefer tea over... dirt-water." The girl mumbled, making Alya make a sound of offense.

Adrien couldn't help but chuckle a little at the two girls' antics. 

"And do you have anything to say, blonde?" Alya spoke much louder than before, making Adrien pause. Did they hear him?

Sparing a small glance over his shoulder found himself staring into the fierce eyes of a red-headed girl. Turning his upper body around, he gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, I just found your argument to be a little funny to hear, I guess." Adrien shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh-huh. Well, what do you have to say about it?" Although Adrien thought Alya was genuinely offended at first, taking a second look at her made him realize that she was just being playful.

Adrien's smile turned more genuine and relaxed.

"I think I can understand why your friend prefers tea, but I personally can't go without coffee. It energizes me after a long day," He looked over to the red-headed girl's friend, who had her arms crossed on the table and her head resting on top of them. 

"Ha! See, girl? Even pretty boy there thinks coffee is better!" Alya smirked, tilting her head to the side and placing it on the table to try to reach her friend's eyes. 

The raven-haired girl only let out another groan in response.

"Is she okay?" Adrien frowned.

Alya leaned back in her chair and took another sip of her coffee, giving a small chuckle. "Yeah, she's fine, just overworked with school and stuff is all." 

The two paused when they heard soft mumbling.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Mar?" Alya blinked.

"Coffee tastes like mud. You only like it because it's basically a drug," The girl mumbled, much louder this time. 

"I wouldn't think of it like that! You can use creamers, and milk, and sugar and all sorts of things to help with the flavor." Adrien countered, making Alya nod and provide her support.

"Sunshine there is right, you can make it into whatever you want, and there are so many varieties of it, I'm sure you'll find something you'd like!"

"But is it actually coffee if you hide it behind milk and sugars?" The girl raised her head up then, but didn't turn to face Adrien.

"Hmm..." Adrien looked off to the side. 

"If it tastes like mud for you, then you haven't had _real_ good coffee." Alya held up her cup to her friend. 

"Go on Marinette, try it!" 

Marinette only whined and tipped her head up from the cup. "I'm surrounded by coffee nerds!" 

"What's so great about tea in comparison?" Adrien asked innocently.

That was proven to be a mistake, as the black-haired girl whipped her head around and all Adrien could see was _blue_.

"It's much better than just... drinking beans! Tea is calming and relaxes the mind, while coffee just makes you go hyper. I don't see people scrambling or getting cranky for their tea in the morning, but I see people get all crouchy if they haven't had their morning coffee!" The girl threw her hands up in the air, and Adrien thinks he's never seen such a small thing contain so much vengeance before. 

Before Adrien could say anything, Marinette turned her attention to her now-buzzing phone, and the blonde could make out the words "MATHS CLASS" before she shut it off. 

Letting out a huff, the girl shot up out of her seat and grabbed a pen from her purse. Writing down something on the napkin, she handed it to Adrien and collected the rest of her things from the table.

"I need to get to class. Here's my number, I'll just kick your ass later." Marinette mumbled, making the blonde's eyes widen in surprise.

"Uh, y-yeah sure, that sounds great! Wait, no, the- the number part, not the kicking my ass p-" Adrien sighed as Alya shot him a smirk. 

He was a dead man.

At the very least, it seemed Marinette paid him no mind, as she only let out a grunt and stormed out of the shop. 

"Have fun with that ass-kicking, blonde!" Alya chuckled, picking up her belongings and following her friend out of the shop, leaving Adrien to look at the napkin with a set of digits on it.

Inputting it into his phone, he simply texted her an emoji of a cup of coffee before shutting off his phone and taking his cup of coffee with him as he left the shop as well.

On his way back home, he wondered what kind of teas Marinette enjoys the most.

He would have to ask her that later, he decided with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [spideremojiwastaken](https://spideremojiwastaken.tumblr.com/)


End file.
